Our Love
by KyuMin1307
Summary: "Ini adalah hadiah dari kekasih yang sangat aku cintai, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak senang?" / Squel of 'Our Time' / KyuMin / Gaje. Typo(s) / Enjoy!


'Our Love'

Drabble

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), Boys x Boys, Gaje

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik keluarganya, Tuhan dan Saya #plak

Summary : "Ini adalah hadiah dari kekasih yang sangat aku cintai, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak senang?" / Squel of 'Our Time'

.

.

**EnJoY**

"Kyunieeeeeee." Suara tenor milik Sungmin melengking keras saat namja itu masih berada di ambang pintu yang membuat beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu menutup rapat kedua telinganya. Namja manis yang baru saja pulang itu langsung berlari heboh memasukki ruangan luas itu.

"Sungminnie, kenapa kau berteriak-teriak sih?" ujar Shindong sambil menatap sebal namja manis yang baru saja datang itu. Hampir saja Shindong tersedak kripik kentang yang tadi dikunyahnya karena mendengar teriakan namja manis itu.

Para member juga memandang Sungmin kesal meskipun tidak mengomentari perilaku namja kelinci itu. Sungmin yang merasa disalahkan hanya nyengir tanpa dosa lalu melayangkan Puppy eyesnya pada seluruh member. "Hehe._ Mianhae, _aku hanya terlalu bersemangat tadi."

Semua member yang tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah Dorm lantai 11 itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Ahh, iya! Apakah kalian melihat Kyunnie? hyungdeul, saengdeul?" Tanya Sungmin sembari menenteng(?) kembali barang-barang bawaannya yang tadi sempat terjatuh.

"Kyuhyun? Sepertinya ia sedang di kamar, bermain PSP mungkin." Jawab Ryeowook sambil meraih remote dan mengganti tayangan televisi.

"_Ne. _tadi aku ke kamarnya untuk mengajaknya berkumpul, tapi ia menolak." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil melahap kembali pisangnya.

"Ahh,_ ne. gomawo,_ kalau begitu aku ke kamar Kyuhyun dulu,_ ne?"_ Pamit Sungmin sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Senyum manis terus merekah dari bibir snape M itu.

Sungmin semakin tersenyum senang saat mendapati kekasihnya itu tengah serius berkutat dengan benda portable berwarna hitam di kedua tangannya itu. Sampai-sampai Kyuhyun tak menyadari bahwa Sungmin berada di kamarnya.

"Kyunnie?" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya dan melettakan barang bawaannya di samping kasur

"Kyunnie?" panggil Sungmin sekali lagi.

"YA! KYUHYUN-AH!" Sungmin berteriak kesal sambil meraih PSP itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan membantingnya ke atas ranjang.

"Min? sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat kekesalan Sungmin bertambah.

"Hah? Kau tak menyadari kedatanganku sejak 263 detik tadi?" Tanya Sungmin yang sudah pasti ngawur. Mana mungkin namja manis itu sempat menghitung berapa waktu ia ada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun yang mungkin tidak sampai 1 menit -_-

"_Mwo? Jinjja?"_ Kyuhyun menatap kagum Sungmin –bermaksud untuk menggoda Sungmin-

"Aish! Lupakan!" Sungmin berteriak kesal sambil menegakkan tubuhnya –berdiri.

"Ahh iya!" Sungmin berseru senang sebelum kedua tangan kecilnya meraih Paper bag bergambar boneka yang berada di samping kasur. "Ini!" Sungmin menyodorkan(?) paper bag itu ke arah Kyuhyun yang disambut tatapan heran dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja! Itu untukmu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya heran sambil kedua tanggannya membuka Paper Bag itu. Ia menarik isi Paper bag itu dan mendapati sebuah sweater hijau bergambar Mickey mouse.

"Hehe. Bukankah ini lucu Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin sambil kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang masih bungkam menatap sweater hijau itu.

"Kau mendapatkan ini darimana?"

"Ah, itu aku mendapatkannya saat aku baru saja pulang dari Kona Beans tadi." Sungmin menjawab dengan senang. "Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya, Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun masih diam sambil menatap sweater yang sedang di pegangnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Kyuhyun sebenarnya senang kalau Sungmin memperhatikannya seperti ini, sangat senang malah. Tapi masalahnya sweater ini benar-benar menggambarkan seorang wanita. Apa Sungmin benar-benar ingin menjadikannya seperti Ahjumma-ahjumma? setelah menyuruhnya memakai tas wanita, kali ini Sungmin memberinya sweater yang menggambarkan seorang wanita.

"Ahh, Kyunnie tidak senang ya?" wajah Sungmin langsung berubah muram saat melihat kekasihnya hanya diam dan sepertinya tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja ia berikan.

Kyuhyun langsung panik saat melihat wajah bahagia Sungmin lenyap begitu saja dan digantikan dengan wajah muram. Ia langsung menatap lembut Sungmin.

"Hey, kenapa jadi muram begini, hm? Aku senang kok." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin.

"Tapi Kyunnie terlihat tidak senang." Jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Kata siapa? Aku menyukainya, sungguh!" ujar Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin.

"_Jeongmhal?_" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Ne. _ini adalah hadiah dari kekasih yang sangat aku cintai, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak senang." Jawab Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya benar. Memang benar kalau ia sangat mencintai Sungmin. Tapi kalau tentang sweater itu, Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya jujur.

"Kau ada recording Mamma Mia setelah ini kan?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Ne. wae?_" Kyuhyun masih mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kau memakai sweater ini,_ ne?_" ujar Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kyuhyun langsung mendelik. Apa tadi yang Sungmin bilang?

"_Mwo?_"

"_Ne._ kau mau kan memakai sweater ini? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau menyukai nya?" ujar Sungmin yang membuat namja tampan itu bungkam. Tak mungkin ia menolaknya, bagaimana mungkin ia menolak permintaan Sungmin? Permintaan dari namja yang sangat ia cintai, tapi..

"Kyunnie akan memakainya kan?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"_Ne. _aku a..kan memakainya." Jawab Kyuhyun ragu.

Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan senang dan sesekali mengecup pipi yang mulai berisi itu.

"_Gomawo_ Kyunnie, _saranghae."_

"_Nado saranghae, _Min. _Jeongmhal saranghae._"

.

.

'_Oh ayolah, apa salahnya membahagiakan kekasih yang sangat kau cinta itu? Bukankah melihat namja kelinci itu tersenyum senang adalah hal terpenting untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun?' –Kyuhyun-_

KyuMin is REAL !

.

**FIN**

**0o0o0o0**

Ahh, sebenarnya saya gak ada niat buat bikin squelnya Our Time. Tapi entah kenapa pas saya buka facebook terus lihat ada fotonya Kyuhyun pake sweater hijau itu, membuat saya tiba2 pengen buat squelnya Our Time. Hehehe :D  
Mianhae kalo Typo & gaje, ini sebenernya udah saya buat dari seminggu yang lalu. Tapi baru bisa nge-post sekarang hehehe :D

Well, big thanks buat yang udah mau me-review cerpen2 saya sebelumnya :) gomawo juga buat yang udah mau baca cerpen ini :)

Review atau tidak, itu hak kalian :)

Salam, JoYers :) saranghae :)


End file.
